


A Cuddles, Nail Polish, and Hot Chocolate Type of Night

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Diabetes, Diabetic Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nail Polish, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: What is the best thing to do on a Friday night? Rewatching Disney movies, painting each other’s nails, and drinking some hot chocolate.Or.It’s a movie night. And what’s not included in that idealistic description of the night is that (loving) disagreement on Virgil placing their Omnipod and Dexcom on their forearms. (Logan and Roman don’t get it, but they don’t have a say in it, so their opinions are null).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Kudos: 29





	A Cuddles, Nail Polish, and Hot Chocolate Type of Night

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of overstimulation and meltdowns (they don’t actually happen but are just mentioned in passing)  
> If this will trigger you then please don’t read.

Logan didn’t exactly like getting their nails painted, but he didn’t dislike it either. It was their weekly movie Friday night movie night where the four of them would relax after the work week with movies, cuddles, and the overwhelming smell of nail polish. Both Virgil and Patton liked to paint their nails, and recently it had become part of their weekly movie nights. And often, it also included Roman and Logan getting their nails painted as well. 

“Do you guys want some hot chocolate?” Virgil asked from their position on the couch. They had finished painting Roman’s nails with one of the new nail polishes that they had gotten for Christmas. Unlike in the past, Virgil wasn’t painting their own nails that night but had put on pre-designed acrylics, which meant they didn’t have to wait for the paint to dry. 

“I’ll have some!” Patton said from where he sat facing Logan on the floor. Patton had already finished his nails and was now doing Logan's. Currently, Patton was using light blue nail polish to paint every nail but his ring fingers, which were going to be a darker blue. When Patton had first done the design, Logan didn’t think he would like it, but surprisingly he did. 

“I’ll have some as well,” He said while trying not to move as Patton was still applying the paint. It wasn’t as if Pat couldn’t just use acetone to remove any mistakes but Logan preferred not to have any of it on his skin, and the smell was absolutely horrible. 

“Do you want any help?” Roman said from the other couch where it seemed he was actually watching the Disney movie that was on the screen. 

“Sure, if you want to," Virgil was now getting up from the couch and grabbing their phone and PDM off the coffee table along with an empty cup. 

“Of course, Emo Nightmare,” Logan heard Roman get up off the couch but didn’t turn to look at him. 

The two of them were silent for a few minutes, from the noise in the kitchen, it sounded like Virgil and Roman were boiling the almond milk on the stove. 

“Are you good, Lo?” Patton said as he grabbed Logan’s other hand. “‘Cause, you’ve been kinda quiet tonight.” 

“I’m feeling well,” Logan watched as Patton moved his hand to be able to start painting his pointer finger. “I just like the quietness.” 

Usually, during their movie nights, it was pretty loud as four people were talking along with the TV. Add that to the smell and feel of the nail polish sometimes it could just get very overwhelming. So, Logan could see why him being quiet could concern his fiances, because him being overly quiet usually signified overstimulation. But tonight was different. The movie had been playing at a low volume and everyone was quieter than usual. Logan didn’t know if it was due to them all being tired or if it was just a quiet type of night. 

“I get that,” Patton moved onto his middle finger. “I was just wondering, ‘cause I know, personally, that today was pretty loud and I was about to come home and sleep. So the quiet is really nice.” 

It wasn’t as if Logan forgot that all of his partners were some type of neurodivergent. But after knowing each other for almost a decade the stimming, meltdowns, ADHD medication, and everything else that came with it didn’t register anymore as something that neurotypicals didn't experience in their partners, or themselves. So, Patton admitting that he was getting overwhelmed wasn’t a huge surprise but it was surprising as sounds didn’t tend to affect him. 

“Were they screaming or something?”

“Yeah,” Patton then started painting his little finger. “Which was weird because weren’t doing anything super exciting. But apparently, they loved it, which is good but still super loud.” 

“I’m so glad that ninth-graders don’t scream.” While the majority of them. 

“Hey,” Virgil said, but Logan still didn’t turn around as Patton moved on to do the dark blue polish. “We’re back.” 

“And we have some leftover cookies.” The Christmas season had officially ended two weeks ago when the four of them having to return to work. But they still had a ton of leftover Christmas cookies. 

“Yay!” Patton said as he put the cap back onto the nail polish bottle. 

“Do you want me to put it on the table?” Virgil said from their new position on the couch. 

“Yeah.” Logan watched as Patton put both of the bottles into his nail polish box. “You’re good, Lo. No nail polish remover necessary.” 

“Thank you, Pat.” Logan got up and made his way to the couch that both Roman and Virgil were sitting on and sat next to Virgil. In the time that they were making the hot chocolate, they had taken off the top portion of their onesie and wrapped the sleeves around their waist. 

“Can I see your nails, Vi?” It wasn’t very often that Virgil bought acrylic nails, rather they were pre-decorated or they had to paint them, but when they did they always had amazing designs. 

“Yeah.” Logan watched as Virgil leaned forward to place their mug on the coffee table next to their phone. Then put out their arms. The nails were slightly longer than Virgil’s natural nails, which according to Virgil was one of the pros of wearing them. Each nail had a different type of geometric design with black, white, and gold nail polish but each nail matched the corresponding nail on the other hand. He reached out carefully to move Virgil’s arms so that the forearm was facing up and their fingers were curled so he could still see the nails. 

“They’re cool. I like the designs.” 

“Oh god,” Virgil laughed a little. “I’m so glad they’re store-bought. I could never do those patterns.” 

“They are quite intricate, but I’m sure you could do it on your own with acrylics.” Logan released his grip on Virgil’s forearms, “However, those placements, I still don’t understand how you can do those.” They had been trying out some new pump and CGM sites as their back and stomach were getting used to much. One of their friends had mentioned how she liked to use her forearms. So yesterday they had placed their Omnipod on the right forearm, and two days ago place their Dexcom on the left.

“It’s actually not as bad as I thought it would be.” Logan watched as Virgil leaned forward to grab their mug and moved back. “And, I’m still getting good readings and absorption. So y’all better get used to the placement.” 

“Oh, god whatever shall we do?” Logan looked over to where Roman was sitting on the other end of the couch. “Our emo’s going to be able to visibly decorate their pod now? Imagine all of those clearance Halloween patches that are actually going to be put to use now, instead of being hidden behind their clothes?” 

“Haha, Princey. Drink your fucking drink before I stick a glorified sticker on your back and see what you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> Also, if anything that I’ve written about (such as Omnipod and Dexcom placements and diabetes) is incorrect then please tell me and I will be happy to fix it and learn. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Hot Chocolate”, and honestly I have no idea why I wrote these prompts if I don’t even like them. Like why hot chocolate? And I know, it’s technically not hot chocolate but honestly, I had no idea what to do with that prompt.
> 
> Also, just so you know I was going to include Logan and Roman as being autistic and Patton and Virgil having ADHD but couldn't find a good place to put it in the story so here it is. I have ADHD and I just wanted to put it in my story because I love me some representation.


End file.
